All I Want For Christmas Is You
by Gaellicious89
Summary: Matt Casey does not really like the Christmas season while Gabby Dawson is a big fan of the holiday season. Discover in this little Christmas story how they will celebrate this moment as a married couple.


**A/N :** Hey, hello everyone! I hope you had a nice Christmas and for those who are lucky to have a vacation this season, I hope you can enjoy it, whether you rest, spend time with family or take the fresh air. I apologize for the lack of updates, but the end of the year is usually quite busy between birthdays, work, the holiday season… In short, you know that! Fanfiction is a little stalled, especially when it comes to Dawsey, so here's a little Christmas one-shot that I hope you'll enjoy. Nothing very extraordinary, just a little cute reading. If I have time, I will try to do a second part for « Gabby vs. Blondie » which was kinda successful, so thanks to all of you for this year of reading and stories, thank you for encouraging me, and for being enthusiastic about every new story, every new chapter. Well, thank you!

On these good words, I let you read this little Christmas story. Don't forget to leave me a little review as usual, it always gives me the smile.

Gaëlle

* * *

It was December 23, the snow had flooded the streets of Chicago, as the cold and bitter wind, but the Christmas decorations and illuminations warmed the hearts of the locals. The crowd was busy in the shops looking for the latest gifts that would be arranged at the foot of the tree, or in search of the best dishes to satisfy the taste buds of the family. The streets were black with people, Christmas carols sounded in their heads, the smell of mulled wine and chestnuts dominated the cold air. The members of Firehouse 51, for their part, returned from yet another call, and they were only in the middle of their shift. The calls keep going, between the accidents due to icy roads and the beginning of fire related to the electric garlands in the Christmas' trees for example. The three rescue vehicles were crossing the streets of the city center towards the Firehouse, Otis was amused by people with reindeer-shaped greenhouses, Hermann was complaining to the mothers who were under stress from the gift race. In the ambulance, Gabby had left the wheel to Brett and marveled at the Christmas decorations that glowed as the night began to fall.

The vehicles parked on the apparatus floor. The firemen were putting away their uniforms, while the paramedics were putting up their zippers or putting their hands in their pockets to warm up.

« It's crazy this crowd outside! » Otis called out.

« Don't talk to me about it, it's absurd! I would never understand all this turmoil! Everyone is caught in the urgency of preparations, the last gifts to buy... What over consumption! » Matt retorted under the amused eyes of his men who had known for years his aversion to the holiday season.

« Stop being a killjoy, Captain! Everyone loves Christmas! » Hermann smiled at him.

« And, what do they like exactly? Gifts? We can make gifts all year round to people we love, no need to wait a day in the year... Meals? Overdosing on food and alcohol in two days to say we had fun and had a good holiday? Come on, be serious, we party regularly, no need for this opportunity either... Christmas, its race for gifts, its endless meals, it's not really my call! » Matt defended his point of view, grumbling under the destabilized gaze of others.

« I knew you were not a big fan of Christmas, but this year it seems to be breaking records… » Hermann noticed, surprised.

« What is it? The obligatory rejoicings, the good feelings and the forced joy, it's not really for me! » He added. Hermann watched his Captain, before getting closer to him. He patted his shoulder, before guiding him to the common room. They poured themselves a hot cup of coffee before settling at the big table with everyone. Matt instantly took the newspaper and read more articles than any other, taking care to avoid all the Christmas-related conversations that obsessed his colleagues at that moment. Hermann recounted the wild wishes of his five children, Cruz explained the orgy of food that awaited him, and Severide spoke of his program of taking refuge in a cabin at the lake with a good bottle of Whiskey, which would almost make Matt dream at that moment.

« And you, Captain, any big plans? » Otis asked. Matt looked up from his newspaper, and saw all his colleagues staring at him waiting for an answer.

« For once we're not on shift, we're hosting Christmas Eve at home on the evening of the 24th, I managed to get everyone together for the first time! There will be my parents, Antonio and the kids, Nancy, Christie and Violet... It's great, a real Christmas family! » Gabby answered as she entered the room, radiant, her eyes sparkling and visibly excited. « It's going to be great, I cannot wait! » She threw before positioning herself behind Matt, placing her hands on his shoulders as she began to gently massage them before placing a kiss in his blonde hair.

« Yeah, it's really... great! » Matt grumbled, thinking that no one was going to hear him.

« Why are you so grumpy? Give it a rest! » Gabby rants, before sitting next to him. « Christmas, it's happy, it's magical! » She reminded him, but if she talked to a wall, it would have been the same. She knew he did not really like this time of the year, it reminded him of his childhood, bad times or just what he didn't have the luck know when he was a child, but every year she had hoped to make him love this moment of the year that she loved so much. She had thought that by reuniting the whole family, that by organizing a good meal in a festive atmosphere, she would succeed, but she was visibly failing. Again.

« Yuck, Captain, that's great! All the Dawson-Casey clan gathered, that's Christmas! » Hermann was ecstatic. Gabby felt Matt tense. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly. He raised his head, and gave her a small smile. He knew it was important to her, but it was stronger than him. This period was a source of stress and anguish for him, he would just like to disappear and come back, neither seen nor known, at the beginning of the year.

« Family reunions tinged with hypocrisy and unspoken, it's really not for me, that's all, » he says, his face closed. He squeezed his wife's hand and stood up to leave the room under the helpless gazes of Hermann and Gabby.

* * *

The end of the day was a little calmer, the calls were becoming scarcer. It was good because two weeks earlier, Otis and Brett decided to organize a 'Secret Santa', this little game where everyone draws the name of one of his colleagues and must offer him a small gift without exceeding a determined budget. Everyone had played the game, even Matt, and it was during this last shift before Christmas that they had decided to exchange their gifts. They had all been laid down at the foot of the tree that proudly sat in the common room. It was decorated with red and white, with fire trucks to stay in the theme. Garlands of light surrounded the windows, and to make this evening a festive one, Gabby had gone behind the stove and had prepared small fours and appetizers to be enjoyed together, gathered around the big table. Alcohol was prohibited during shifts, but Boden placed a bottle of champagne in the middle of the table, a bottle to thank all his men for their work throughout the year, and to make a toast, to honor the end of year festivities. Gabby looked at Matt, she saw that he was trying to look good but he was not comfortable. She put a last dish on the table before going to curl up against him, in his arms. They didn't like to go on a puck display of affection at work, even if they were not hiding. But tonight it was different, she knew how he felt, she knew it was too much for him, it reminded him of his unhappy childhood, and although she loved Christmas more than anything, coming from a big, united family, she loved him even more. He squeezes her tightly against him and kissed the top of her head under the tender looks of their colleagues.

Boden served a glass of champagne to the whole firehouse, Bonnie did the service and everyone drank in the good mood and the friendliness. Brett took advantage of this moment to launch the opening of the gifts. She's the only one knowing who has to offer a gift to whom, and she was anxious to see the reactions of each other. Cruz had shot Otis and offered him a 'spin the shot' kit, Otis had shot Brett and offered her a kit to make homemade hot chocolates, Brett had offered Hermann a key ring with a picture of his children made for the occasion. As for Hermann, he had drawn Matt and was now a little destabilized. « Uh, Captain, I know you don't like Christmas, I'm sorry… » he approached Matt, staggering on his legs. « I hope you'll like it anyway, » he said, handing him a small gift package. Gabby smiles at this paternal figure, stroking Matt's back to encourage him to do so.

« Thank you, Hermann! » The Captain caught a small smile. He began unpacking the red ribbon and tearing the gift paper decorated with gingerbread men. He discovered a little black box. He gave Hermann a brief glance, having no idea what it could contain. He opened the lid, and discovered a small figure representing a fire captain from the CFD.

« I found the symbol nice… » Hermann explained to him. « You can put it in your office, to remind you how exceptional you are, and how deserving this promotion was… » Hermann smiled. Matt was moved, he thanked Hermann warmly, under the tender gaze of Gabby. « Well, uh, we will try not to fall into melodrama! » Hermann came to his senses. « And you, Captain, who did you draw? » Hermann asked him, putting a piece of surprise bread in his mouth.

Matt took the little piece of paper out of his pocket. « I swear I did not cheat, » he laughed before showing the little piece of paper to everyone. « Gabby, » he smiled at the love of his life. He knelt at the foot of the tree, and grabbed a small bundle, which he handed to his wife. She devoured his eyes, he had taken the time to play the game, and inwardly she was delighted that it fell on her. The package was delicately wrapped in craft paper, white and red thread, and a sprig of fir finished it all. She discovered a small box inside which was a silver chain with a medallion, which was reminiscent of Shay's medallion, which she always wore proudly around her neck during each of her shifts. She returned the medallion and discovered a meaningful inscription: ' _All I Want Is You._ ' She took the locket out of her case and handed it to her husband to hang around her neck. She turned around and looked him straight in the eyes before throwing herself on his neck and hugging him tightly. He put an end to their embrace a few seconds later, put his hands on her cheeks and whispered against her lips, « I love you, » before placing a small and quick kiss on her lips. Leaning against the counter of the kitchen, in the arms of one another, they watched their second family enjoy the present moment.

* * *

The next morning, everyone was preparing to leave. The locker room was swarming, the hubbub had settled, but was quickly interrupted by the Chief. « Uh, bad news. Lieutenant Monroe of the second shift is suffering and is on sick leave, at least for this shift. I know it's bad, it's Christmas Eve, but I really need a Truck Lieutenant… » he said, his eyes alternately on Casey and Hermann. « You will be available tomorrow for Christmas, but for Christmas Eve, it's compromised… »

Matt did not hesitate for a single second. He volunteered immediately

« Casey, what, no, what about Gabby? And your family that's finally coming to Chicago? No, no, Gabby made such an effort… » Hermann protested.

« What about Cindy? And your children? You don't want to miss the gifts' opening… » Matt contested in his turn.

« They open their presents on the morning of the 25th, you know, they still believe in Santa… »

« Hermann, no discussion possible. I'm taking this shift, I'm Captain, it's up to me to take responsibility, » Matt concludes before being interrupted.

« The responsibility of what? » A small voice was heard in the locker room, which sent a chilling cold into the room. Matt, who was facing Hermann, could not see who it was but had recognized that voice, his wife's voice. Everyone was looking at him, wondering how he was going to explain his absence on Christmas Eve, for which she had put so much effort in making it perfect in her eyes. Bring together their two families for the first time, making a dream decoration, buy beautiful gifts, and concoct a divine meal. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and turned to her. She was there, hair loose, her lips wearing a flamboyant red, her firm legs in a black slim jeans, her shapes highlighted in a black lace top... She was so beautiful, so resplendent, so radiant, and he realized, little by little, how disappointed he was going to make her. She was staring at him, waiting for an answer to her question, but he could not find the words.

« Uh, Gabby, I'm out of Lieutenant for the next shift, and Matt has been dedicated to let Hermann spend Christmas with his kids, » Boden finally spoke up.

« Matt, no, there must be another way… » Gabby said, disappointment reading in her.

« I already said yes, I'm Captain, that's my role, » Matt replied. Feeling the tension rising, the other members of the firehouse disappeared one by one, wishing each of them a Merry Christmas.

« Matt, I have planned everything, our whole family must come tonight... We have plenty to do today, we have to pack the presents, prepare the dinner... How am I going to do all of this alone? You cross the line, frankly! I know you don't like that season, but you could make an effort, for me at least! » Gabby raised her voice. Boden went off in turn, motioning the members of the second shift to wait a few moments before entering the locker room, leaving the couple to handle this argument.

« The illuminated shop windows, the raid in the shops and the endless deliberation on the Christmas Eve's dinner menu, I have never liked all of this and you know it very well! Since my childhood, I have always associated Christmas with something depressing! It's not for me, you know it! I dread this holiday, its procession of immutable and repetitive traditions, I cannot help it, I cannot stand it! I have always made an effort in recent years, I wanted to make you happy, but this year it is too much, I cannot. It's not against you, Gabby, but it's too much. The holidays are dreary for me. My mother, my sister, no... Frankly, no, it's too much pain for me… » Matt let out all his frustration. « If they want to see me, they know where I live... No need of Christmas for that. It's not because it's Christmas that everything is forgotten. I don't need them, I don't need all that, all these frills. I am surrounded by the person I love every day and that's enough for me... This is my best gift, the fact that you are my wife and that I live all that I live by your side. I don't need any more, just you and me, that's my perfect Christmas… » he ended on a softer note, seeing the distraught and destabilized face of Gabby. He closed his locker and moved closer to her. He puts his hand on her cheek to clear a tear that began to fall.

« Uh, well... Do what you want, I… I have to go, I have plenty of things to prepare, men the crazy Christmas Girl… » Gabby said, her voice trembling.

« Gab… » Matt tried to stop her, in vain. He watched her go away.

* * *

It was 8pm. The table was set in white, silver and gold tones. The champagne glasses were arranged on a pretty white plate, and surrounded by platters more hearty than the others. The starters were in the refrigerator, the dish in the oven and the Christmas log she had made herself in the freezer. Gabby was dressed in a beautiful little dress in lace and ruffles, navy blue, a party dress with romantic dark tunes. Everything was ready, everything was successful, yet the heart was not there. She looked around her, their huge Christmas tree sparkled with a thousand lights, the candles were lit at the four corners of the apartment to give a cocooning and family atmosphere, fine dishes were waiting to be tasted. She had managed to reunite their two families, their families who were just crossing each other, their families who had not even attended their wedding. For her, Christmas was synonymous of quality time with her family, it had always been the case, from her childhood on the sunny places of the Dominican Republic, the white Christmas celebrated in Chicago, to browse the Christmas markets, to skate, to discover the showcases decorated and illuminated. She wanted to reconnect with family traditions, she wanted to make it known to Matt. In recent years, they had stayed in small groups, usually spending Christmas Eve together and Christmas day at Antonio's or Gabby's parents' house. But now that Antonio was divorced, as well as her parents, it was hard to get everyone together, and with pride she had succeeded. She even managed to convince Nancy, Christie and Violet to travel across the country to join them. But did that make sense if she did not celebrate Christmas with the man she loved, her husband, her love? Lost in thought, she did not immediately hear that someone was knocking on the door. She hurried to open, and in a short time everyone arrived. The embraces flared, the kisses, the smiles, the laughter, the joy of being together. But she could not get into the mood. Matt had texted her several times during the day, he had tried to call her, but she had declined all his calls, upset.

They all settled down in the living room, Antonio opened the champagne, an orgy of gifts enthroned in the middle of the living room.

« Well, sis, what's wrong? » Antonio asked Gabby, handing her a glass of champagne.

« I miss Matt… » she finally confesses, looking sad.

« Honey, he'll be here tomorrow! » Added her mother.

« It's not the same... We always spent Christmas Eve together, the two of us… I... I thought it would make him happy to know a Christmas Eve family, but he doesn't like it... I… I was selfish… »

« Gabby, no, you just wanted to rekindle the Christmas spirit, and that's all to your credit, » her mother reassured her.

« Excuse me for getting into the conversation, » Christie interrupted them. « Since I was little, Matt has never liked this time, Gabby, it's not you, don't take it personally… »

« Yes, but I love it, and I would like to celebrate it with my husband, » Gabby replied.

« In that case, darling, you have to compromise. He always agreed to celebrate Christmas to please you, he always played the game, he came to meals, he gave wonderful gifts to children, but maybe this year, it's too much for him. He may need to do this in his own way, to refocus a little » Camilla tried to reassure her daughter, to explain that it was not her fault. She surprised her daughter stroking the locket around her neck. « I've never seen this one, is it new? » She asked her daughter.

« Yes, it's my Secret Santa at work who gave it to me… »

« And who was this Secret Santa to offer you a jewel? » Camilla asks her with a small smile.

« Contest of circumstances or not, it was Matt! » Gabby laughs. Camilla took the medal in her fine fingers and reads the inscription. She could not help but smile, and look at her daughter with an amused look.

« My darling, I think this medallion has more meaning than you think. You know this Mariah Carey song that goes on and on in stores at this time of year, right? » Gabby nodded, not quite understanding where her mother was going. « Well, maybe it makes sense here… » Camilla added. Gabby reread the inscription, and her face lit up, under the proud gaze of the woman who had brought her to the world. « Come on, come on, we will not hold you tight! » His mother encouraged him.

« However, we eat your feast, sister! » Antonio laughed.

« You do what you want, but I think I have something to do! » Gabby jumped up, looked at herself quickly in the mirror, slipping on her black coat and taking her purse. In the path, she took a tray of petits-fours, a bottle in the fridge, and made a phone call greeting quickly all members of the family.

* * *

An hour later she had snuck into the Firehouse while everyone was gathered in the common room. With the help of the Chef, she quickly turned Matt's office into a little cocoon. A small table for two had been settled in front of the bed, some false candles had been lit, a light garland surrounded the room and a small meal consisting of appetizers, a small plate of seafood and Matt's favorite cake was lying on the table. She sits on the bed, waiting for her husband to walk out the door.

A few minutes later, she heard footsteps, and looked up. On the doorstep was her husband dressed in his Captain's uniform, which suited him so well. « Hey, baby, » she smiled at him as she stood up and moved closer to him. He was open-mouthed, she invited him in and closed the door behind him. She kissed his lips, but he still did not react.

« What's all this? What are you doing here? And the guests? »

« Listen, my love, I know I have not been very understanding, » Gabby began to explain as she sat down on the bed and dragged Matt next to her. « I took it badly, I was upset, I felt that our way of celebrating Christmas was not good for you, I was afraid that you think you were not worthy of celebrate Christmas with us because you've never known that, and I'm sorry. Your little rebellion of the past 24 hours made me realize how hard it must have been for you, and make me understand that we should never impose things that don't make others happy, especially if those persons are the people we love, especially to the person I love the most in the world… » she said, while Matt put his hand on her thigh. « I know you don't like Christmas, I know the reasons, I should never have tried to make you love this time at all costs. So now we're going to celebrate Christmas in our own way, » she continues, getting up and giving him a glass of champagne without alcohol. « From now on, and for years to come, we will enjoy this moment to please you and me, just both of us. We will have a good dinner on Christmas Eve, without turkey, but with seafood or foie gras, we will discuss quietly, without tension, without forced discussion, we refocus on us, just us, without taking into account the wishes of others or standards, » she said as she saw her husband's face light up again. His eyes were full of love, his face breathing happiness, and his smile was showing again. « Merry Christmas, my love, » she said, approaching her lips with his, and bewitched by a kiss worthy of romantic comedies, that kiss they've both been waiting for since the morning. Gabby broke their kiss, whispered a « I love you » before taking a sip of champagne and giving him an envelope. « On the other hand, let's not exaggerate, a Christmas without a gift, is not a real Christmas... From now, we will make a gift to both of us, and the tradition begins this year… », he gives her a surprised look, and took the envelope in his hands.

He looked at it in every detail. It reads ' _The Caseys - Christmas 2017_ '. He looked at his wife with a frown, having no idea what it might be. He discovered two plane tickets to Hawaii, dated on December 25, 2017. He looked at Gabby questioningly. « What is that? » He asked her, smiling.

« It's a second tradition that we will put in place: a trip each end of the year, together, just the two of us, as a lover, in a sunny destination, far from the frenzy of Christmas. Departure scheduled every December 25, and it starts tomorrow, baby! We fly for a dream week under the coconut trees of Hawaii! » She says, proudly.

« It's fantastic! » He said, moved, passionately placing his lips on those of his wife. « You're amazing, you're the best, » he said between two pecks against her lips. His eyes shone, and for her, it was the most beautiful reward. They got up and he turned to admire her sumptuous dress: « You're sublime, my love, » he complimented her before taking her in his arms again. He puts the glasses on the little table, and puts his hands on her hips. He looked straight into her eyes: « I love you, not only for what you are, but for who I am when I am with you, Gabs. I don't need more, I want you, just you, just you and me, that's enough for me, it filled my life, my heart is full. I don't want anything except you. »

« And, all I want for Christmas is you, » she smiled at him before raising her head to kiss him again. « Merry Christmas, Captain Casey! » She smiled at him.

« Merry Christmas, Mrs. Captain Casey! », and they kiss passionately as the snow start to fall again outside.

—-

* * *

 **A/N :** Well, I hope you have loved it! I wrote this way because I love Christmas, but less and less everything around and this year, we have just been four, my brother, my parents and me, and this simplicity was all I needed. And the idea of the trip is because I would love to spend the holiday season away from it all, just in peace, in the sun, maybe someday when I found my own Matt Casey, haha! In any case, tell me what you thought about it, tell me if you want a second party in Hawaii, and in the meantime, I wish you a happy holiday! Love, G.


End file.
